comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-26 - A Meeting in a Hotel Room
It is late afternoon, after the day's classes when Simone has arranged for the meet up. She's booked a hotel across town, it's expensive enough that thugs won't be about but not so ritzy you have to tip the bellhops. She's given Pete the room number and Jonas and Simone are already in the room. She's parked herself in one of the chairs and the tv is on while they wait. Pete can't help but feel like this is some kind of blind date meetup. He's not sure what to expect. He's already met (and worked with) Simone, albeit briefly. He looks at the slip of paper he wrote down. This is hopefully the room. And wouldn't you know it? There's three firm knocks on the door. Jonas is wearing his leather jacket, in spite of the heat outside, trying to look as tough as possible. At the knocks, he moves to the door, looking through the peephole, before nodding, "Looks like he's alone." he opines, moving back to let Simone verify who it is. After all, he's never met the guy before.. he looks nervous, like he's interviewing for a job.. Simone gets up and puts her own jacket back on, hiding her lesser wings. She peeks and then opens the door. She forces a smile and waves. "Hi.. Pete.. " she steps back so he can enter, once he's inside she closes the door. "This is my friend Jonas, the one the Professor wanted you to meet." Pete Wisdom pulls off his black-tinted sunglasses, folding them and putting them in a pocket. He steps inside and looks around, checking for obvious things like cameras or such-like. He makes a grunt, and then an unpleasant hocking sound as he steps to a garbage bin and spits into it. "Ah, there we are," he says, after clearing his throat once more. "Yes, hello. I'm Pete Wisdom. I've been told you have certain skills and are willing to assist me, if not sympathetic to my cause." His voice is scratchy, gruff, and rife with a northern London accent. Jonas raises an eyebrow as the man spits into the trashcan, and he mmms, "Nice to meet you. I'm Jonas." he doesn't supply a last name, but extends a hand towards the Londoner. "I'm not sure what exactly your cause is, other than helping out mutants.. but I am in need of a fresh start, and I'm in favour of that cause. What exactly are you building?" he wonders calmly. Simone sits back down in her chair and fails to repress the urge to fold her arms over her chest. She remains quiet. This meeting is for Jonan's benefit. Pete Wisdom takes Jonas' hand in his and gives a firm shake. "Charmed," he says, sounding rather sardonic. "I suppose the first thing I need you to know is my cause is in more than simply helping out mutants, but its also less. My focus is almost entirely on my homeland and Her defense thereof. I am intending to take down a branch of my government that has gone corrupt with their power and now does downright heinous things without reason, provocation, or permission. On man, mutant, alien and mystic alike." Alien? The boy might be getting in over his head... "But what I need are people to assist me in the assault that will inevitably have to happen on the grounds. And I need those people who helped me to stay with me... to rebuild and make a team, an organization of... heroes... that the Crown can be proud of." Jonas mmmmms, and returns the handshake. He listens to the speach quietly, as he moves to sit down near Simone, waving to another chair, "Have a seat, Mister Wisdom." he says softly, as he considers what you've said. "I don't know much about England.. Never been there, never really planned to go." he admits with a shrug, "But I can understand the need of citizens to take up arms to stop corruption." he says with a chuckle, thinking of the irony of a Brit asking for an American to help overthrow a branch of his government. "My powers are.. useful in a fight. And I can see where our interests intersect.." he says slowly, as if thinking out loud. Simone bites at her lip as Pete explains things. She thought Pete was supposed to take this org down before Jonas got involved. Either Xavier misunderstood, or she did, or Wisdom has changed the game plan again. Lovely. "Arent' there any other mutants in the UK that are available to help you? " "I prefer to stand," Wisdom says. "And if that's the case, well..." he simply offers a shrug. "Mutual desires to help stop corruption notwithstanding, you have no duty or loyalty to the Crown like I do. I've managed to get a little help from others... but really, lad, what could I give you to cement your loyalty? Far as you know I may well just be blowing smoke." But he really is desperate. To Simone, he looks at her and simply says, "No. And you should really know that there's more than just mutants out there. The Professor seems a nice enough man, but really, I wonder what he teaches you? I have a few friendly people helping me with information and the like, but they can't risk open opposition." Jonas mmmms, "I was taken by a group. We still don't know who. They may still have my friends, people I swore to protect." he explains briefly. "When I visited where I had been held, we only found a phone number. You've got connections, and information.. whoever held me, they had a boatload of money. Money enough to be noticed. I have friends, still being held, likely tortured by this organization. That's where my loyalty lies." Simone shrugs and nods. "Sure.. aliens, supposedly.. and magic users.. the world's a lovely lovely place." she says with a sad sigh. She falls silent when Jonas brings up their lost friends. Around the time Jonas is finishing his last few words on loyalty, there comes a knock at the door. Someone else has arrived. Pete Wisdom tenses up and immediately heads to the door, taking a swift peek through the peephole before glancing around. He throws a hand back in a gesture for the two of them to stay back or take cover, or... something, its a vague gesture. The knock makes Jonas hop up, standing at the ready, moving out of sight of the door, his body giving off a low rumble, a vibration felt more than heard near him, as he looks quite freaked out, looking to the man at the door for guidance, as he holds himself at the ready.. Simone stands "It's probably just TJ.." she says without enthusiasm. She strolls forth, despite the boy's tension. "She had some things to do and wasn't sure when she'd be able to come talk with you.." she states. Once the door's opened, Simone's thought is proven correct. "Hey, sorry I'm late." First things first: she's blue, almost like a female Nightcrawler in appearance. She casts Pete a quick glance as she walks past him into the room. "You look wound up." Then to Jonas, "So do you. I'm not gonna bite anyone." Giving a groan, Pete rolls his eyes, shoulders going relaxed before shutting the door and locking it back up. "Of course I'm wound up. Was wondering when I'd see you again," he declares. "So, welcome." Jonas chuckles, as he relaxes when the other two do, smirking at the blue newcomer. "Don't believe I've met you. I'm Jonas, and I'm pretty much always wound up these days." he proclaims with a shrug. "Next time you're expecting more visitors, you could warn me, Sim." he says softly, as he moves to sit back down again. Simone ers.. "I thought I did.. I'm sorry .. I've just got a long on my plate.." she says sheepishly as she returns to her chair and tosses her jacket over the puffy arm. She curls up there, her legs tucked against her as she leans sideways so her wings arn't crushed by the back of the chair. "Ahh so TJ, this is Jonas... and viasaversa.." Nocturne offers a hand toward Jonas to shake then turns back toward the other two. "This is about Pete's stuff, right?" she asks, hopping up on the room's table near the TV to crouch. "Yeah, this is about my stuff, and my willingness to help you guys. You need to get back home, TJ, and Jonas... well, you're here, you can tell her. And I can see what I can do if you're willing to help. You say your abilities are useful in a fight. Explain them to me." Jonas shifts his shoulders. "I have friends who have been taken. I need to find them." he explains briefly, recapping his previous speach, and he shrugs, "My abilities. I absorb kinetic energy, use it for a few things. Anything moving fast or large will be pretty much stopped by my field. I can punch through solid steel, or blow up a large area around myself. You can toss me out of a plane, and when I hit the ground, I can stand up without a scratch. I can use the energy to jump too. Quite a ways." he gives a brief rundown of his powers as they exist right now. "I don't like swords or knives, they cut through my field like butter. Bullets stand a good chance of knocking me around because of their size. But give me a good old tank shell, and I'll be fine." he says with a shrug. Simone plays with a silp of her hair, pondering if she should say anything or not. "Maybe.. you can help us track down the people responsible for attacking our friends.. we've got a number.. but so far I haven't been able to track who it belongs to. The online sources haven't worked, even the pay sites." "Considering I'm still technically in the employ of the organization I wish to take down, I could certainly try to look it up and see what I can do to help," Pete says. "And, Jonas, that's an impressive array of powers. Might I see a demonstration?" And without another word, he tilts and rushes forward, swinging a punch towards Jonas' midsection. Only one real way of telling whether the boy was just boasting or not. And Pete might really be in for a surprise. Jonas lets Pete punch him. It's like hitting a pillow, only the field 'solidifies' around the force. The more force exerted, the more the field solidifies, absorbing the energy out of the blow. Jonas smirks, and mmms, "I'd demonstrate my ability to punch back, but I imagine you like your ribs, and I'm not really good at pulling my punches." he says with a chuckle, reaching to casually push the hand away from where it stopped about an inch away from his body. "That's pretty good," TJ tells Jonas after listening to the things he says he can do. "If someone's holding people you know, maybe we can help." She doesn't like the idea of friends being locked away..as long as it's for things they don't deserve to be locked away for. As Pete decides for a hands-on demo she sits back and watches, lifting a brow. "You could hit back if you really want to." Oh my my! This won't be good. As Pete rushes forth Simone sits up, fearful that things might go to far. There is a glitter of gold along her shoulders but the greater wings don't materalize. She sits back down, frowning at the demonstration. Pete Wisdom feels that pillow-like field and then it simply stops dead. His hand is brushed away, and he gives an approving nod. "Quite impressive," he says, giving a friendly pat against the field towards Jonas' shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't blowing smoke, either." And he looks at TJ. "Don't give him any ideas. I already feel like you're going to be enough of a handful." Jonas chuckles, "I don't hit things I don't want to break." he proclaims with a smile. The pats, with less force, get significantly closer to Jonas' body, the lesser force not absorbed as easily as the harder force. He mmms, glancing over Pete and the other woman, "So what is it the two of you do, since we're having show and tell?" Nocturne just grins at Pete after glancing toward Simone at the glittery..stuff, then she climbs the wall to perch on the ceiling, above the rest. "This is one thing. I'm also very flexible and acrobatic, I can throw hex-bolts at people - they're sort of like energy blasts - and can I also possess someone. I usually don't unless I really have to, though." She's sporting a tail right now, which waves slowly in place. Simone curls back into the chair and forces herself to smile at the various goofing off. Pete Wisdom throws out an arm, and the temperature suddenly rises in sort of a wave - significantly. It might even force Jonas to take off his jacket. "That's an application of my powers I don't use very often - thermal drafts. But I mostly just use these," he says, lifting a hand. His fingertips start to glow the color of molten metal, and out sprout short, crystalline looking shards. They don't give off any heat, but they're impossible to miss. "I call these little babies hot-knives. They're solid plates of thermal energy, mates. And boy, do they hurt." He waves his hand like trying to shake off water, and the hot-knives fade into nothing. "I'm a thermokinetic." Jonas chuckles, and nods to Nocturne. He smirks at the wave of heat, and shifts his jacket, flapping some air through it, as the AC cuts on in the room, noisily humming as it battles the sudden heat. He mmms, and nods, eyeing those knives. "I seee." he says and he mmms, "And you work for the organization you want to take down, right?" he asks, as he shifts out of his jacket. "Who else is against us?" Nocturne pushes off from the ceiling or simply lets go, one of the two, and drops to the floor to land back in a crouch before rising again. "I'm also good at sneaking around quietly," she adds. She's seen Pete's demonstration before so it's nothing too new to her except the thermal part. "I'm still getting a few things squared away around here, by the way," she adds to Pete. "Logan said the last thing I should do is trust you because you're with the government." Pete Wisdom says, "If the conflict goes out into the open, well, it could be the entire British government. However, I've got help on multiple fronts... and we'll be attacking them through multiple fronts - the first and most important of which is showing evidence of what they've done to Parliament. Lock them up in paperwork and politics and have them scrambling, and get them with their pants down." Simone listens carefully. This sounds quite entangled. The seem hopelessly outnumbered. She shakes her head, hoping Pete has others lined up. Jonas mmmms, and he seems to consider this, and finally he shifts his shoulders. "I've never overthrown a government before, but it sounds like you're crazy enough to help me figure out who can take on a whole house of mutants just to see what makes us tick. As long as you're not suicidal, I'll help you take down this thing you work for. One less group taking advantage of people has to be a good thing." he says with a shrug. "Note, we're not trying to overthrow the whole government. Just trying to cut a rotten branch from the tree and plant something better in its place," Pete says. "And some would call me suicidal, I just say I'm crazy enough to do it. I've got help on the physical front too - at least one soldier of fortune I know definitely wants to help. I tried talking to the Avengers, but apparently subtlelty isn't in their vocabulary. Its true, though - imagine American heroes attacking a British governmental building? It could cause a war." He shakes his head and sighs. Jonas nods, and he mmms, "Clearly there's a lot of planning and preperation that needs done. But, I can help you. And if the professor trusts you.." he smirks, "I guess that's good enough for me. I mean, he can see inside your head, right?" Which perhaps is why the professor didn't want the Xmen involved. It could cause political problems they don't need. She sighs and just listens on. Simone just doesn't know what to do or suggest. Nocturne remains quiet as well, letting Pete and Jonas talk things out. The X-Men are a secret team, however, and don't represent the United States on a superheroic level. "Indeed, there's a lot that needs doing. So, I have your assistance? And yours too, right TJ? Good." He gives a sigh, lifting a hand to run his fingers through his hair. "I should give you guys my number and well, schedule a time and place to meet. I need to go back across the pond to make it look like I've been working, and get the schematics of the facility. After that I can show you lot the blueprints, the staff, and what we can do." Jonas nods, and shifts his shoulders. "Look into that thing. I guess I'll pursue the leads I have here, while I wait for you to be ready for me." he says, looking to Simone. Simone stays silent. She feels like she's signing Jonas' death warrant. Oh happy happy, joy joy. Nocturne puts up a hand, shaking her head. "I can help, but I still have to get some things taken care of here first. Sorry, but that's my top priority. You get me after that. It might be another couple weeks, maybe longer. But I'm going to need to know we have everything basic taken care of that we need, too. We can keep in touch, of course." Pete Wisdom gives a nod. "Well, kids, I suppose I need to book a flight. Nice meeting you, Jonas." He offers a hand. "Give me that number so I can look it up, would you?" Jonas stands up, and he chuckles, giving your hand a shake, before mming, reciting a phone number from memory. "We're trying to figure out who owns it on our side as well." he explains. Pete Wisdom nods. "Well, with any luck I may find soemthing. For now... well..." It looks like he's trying to think of some kind of farewell. "Uh, may the Force be with you." And he heads out the door. "I don't have a number to give you yet, sorry," TJ shakes her head. "Just call the mansion and ask for me, I guess." (END)